Impossible Girl
by HeavenlyOnna
Summary: Rose is an impossible thing, which is why she's been captured. She's brought back into her universe and with some struggle she finds the Doctor...Sorry I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Tardis hummed quietly in the background as she sat cross legged on her very pink bed in her very pink room lost in thought. There was something that she was missing. Something that was right in front of her but she couldn't put her finger on it. It had been nagging in the back of her head as soon as she woke up but between the vanishing children and being turned into a kids drawing she just didn't get the chance to really think about it; Now though, when the running had stopped and the Doctor's rapid ramblings had paused momentarily as he did some maintenance to the Tardis, Rose finally started to acknowledge the nagging.

She could attribute it to the homesickness that she had been going through but it was more than that because she could feel the nauseating feeling of forgetting something. It was like leaving the house after drinking coffee and asking 'did I turn the coffee pot off?' and the feeling doesn't go away until you've checked. The unfortunate part is she didn't know what it was she was supposed to have remembered. She'd gone through the entire Tardis cleaning like mad, check and double checking everything but still the feeling pulled at her. The Doctor didn't seem to think anything odd had been going on and acted like his normal mad self. Flopping onto her back with an irritated groan she threw her arms over eyes to block out the light. When her phone rang she picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Rose smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey m.."

"Don't let go."

Rose pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller ID again but the phone was off. She set the phone down; because even though she had the urge to chuck the phone across the room she ignored it because she really didn't want to have to get another phone. She'd been through so many already. Instead she calmly stood up and went in search of the Doctor and as usual she found him in the console room being zapped every time he touched the wires.

"Now, come on don't be mean. Let me just get to…Ow! Now stop that."

Rose leaned against the coral wall as she watched him work. It was a scene that never failed to make her smile.

"Doctor."

She called out waiting while he ranted, but after a few moment of not getting a response she called him again only with a little more force.

"DOCTOR."

His head swung towards her with his usual manic grin, until he noticed the tension in her shoulders. He moved until he could his arms around her.

"What is it Rose?"

She pressed herself closer to him until his double heartbeat drummed against her ear.

"So my phone rang and it was my mum so I picked it up."

He shivered at the mention of her mother as he pulled away.

"Now I understand why you look so pale. Jackie's scary."

She slapped him on the arm.

"Be serious Doctor. It wasn't my mum."

He pulled back again in confusion.

"What? But you just said that.."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I said that it was my mum but when I answered what I heard was…something else. When I looked at the phone again there was no power. As in the phone was off and hasn't been on all day. How could I get a call when the phone was off?"

He held out his hand for the phone but she shrugged and pointed towards her room. He raised his eyebrow .

"I was a little freaked out and was afraid I might throw the phone. So I left it on my bed."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, then let's go have a look."

He said just before he tugged her along behind him. When he reached her room he let go of her and picked up the phone turning on before bringing out the sonic and doing a few scans.

"I'm not getting any unusual readings, no signs of tampering. Hmm, there's nothing here. Are sure you heard something Rose?"

He looked at her with some doubt and she took a step back because in all her experience with him she had never seen the kind of doubt that she was seeing now. How could he doubt her? The nagging started pulling harder on her and she had to forcibly take a breath before she could answer him, but the words got stuck in her throat. She felt as though she was about to throw up. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"No…I must have been dreaming or something. Sorry."

The manic smile returned to his face before he put the phone down and crossed to her.

"You have been feeling homesick lately. I think a trip home would do you some good. Don't let go."

Rose stumbled back.

"What did you say?"

He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I said that a trip home would do you good."

She took a moment and then slowly nodded. Something was not right.

"Sure, yeah, you might be right. Why don't you set the Tardis for earth while I go change? I'll be back."

As soon as he left the room she closed the door behind him sliding down gripping her stomach. She could feel the bile rising to her throat. Something was horribly wrong and she was the only one who could see it. Ok, she could do this. Gulping in air she waited until the worse of the nausea faded before standing up and grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe and changed all the while repeating her new mantra of "I can do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (I wish)

Note: I realize that there is obviously a large part of the episodes that I left out but I figured it was easier to start it up at this point of the episode. Let me know what you think!

Chapter: Don't let go

She watched as he kneeled. Everything inside her screamed at her to pull him away but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. He didn't listen to her before and he certainly wouldn't listen to her now. He tried to speak with them. Willing to give them the knowledge they sought but speech is not needed in order for the Dalek to learn. She watched his eyes grow terrified as he realized that his life was about to end and in that moment his eyes shot up towards hers.

"Don't let go."

And then he was screaming; she turned her face into Mickey's shoulder.

"This- one- spoke- of- a- second-species-invading-Earth infected-by-the superstition-of-ghost."

Rage filled her. Rage over the fact that she was face to face with yet another Dalek. She raged over the fact that already someone had died because of them. She raged over the fact that she couldn't save him, and finally she raged over the fact that the Doctor, HER DOCTOR, would have to face them once more.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HIM!"

She threw herself at them but Mickey's arms had tightened their grip around her.

"Neither-did-we-need-him-alive."

It turned to face the others.

"Dalek-Thay; Investigate-outside."

After the order she kept silent, observant and when her phone rang she answered but did not raise the phone to her ear. No point of bringing attention to herself. It wasn't until they pointed out her heart rate that she focused back on their conversation.

"Identify-him."

Rose looked down the eyestalk and a calm that she didn't know she had come over her.

"Alright then, if you really want to know."

She nodded at the picture of the Doctor on the screen and pleasure colored her next words.

"That's the Doctor. Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor, now you're scared."

And she smiled a wicked smile at it as she watched them moved back at his name. Rose stepped back towards Mickey as she felt him pull on her hand. With his back towards the Daleks he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I can transport outta here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you."

Rose really looked at Mickey then and realized how much he'd changed and yet he was the same man who had loved me.

"You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?"

Mickey's face brightened into a grin before responding.

"Guess I'm just stupid."

Grabbing his hand and holding it tight her voice dropped all playfulness.

"You're the bravest man I've ever met."

He squeezed her hand back and she smiled at him.

"What about the Doctor?"

Rolling her eyes back and pursing her lips she answered his question.

"Oh. All right. Bravest human."

It was a great moment but one that couldn't last because they had to focus on the matter at hand so when Mickey asked what they wanted with him I filled him on what had happened in Utah and explained what they wanted from both of us.

Mickey nodded still looking slightly confused.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?"

They both jumped a bit when the Dalek answered the question.

"The-technology-is-stolen. The-ark-is-not-of-Dalek-design.

Rose asked the next most obvious question, in an attempt to drag the conversation out longer and to get information for the Doctor.

"Then who built it?"

It moved its eyestalk back towards her.

"The- Time- Lords. This- is- all- that- survives- of- their- home- world."

Inside Rose turned to ice. So not good, not good at all.

"What's inside?"

It rolled closer before answering.

"The-future."

When its answer came, the nagging at the back of her head pulled harder than it had all day. The rest of what happened was a blur of running and screaming and tears. Which had led her to the moment when she had to say goodbye to her family, to the moment that he tricked her and sent her with her family to the other universe.

The others were happy, but Rose was Furious.

"Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again!"

Grabbing the medallion around her neck stopped just short of pushing the button to hear her mother's voice.

"Rose."

She looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mum. I love him. I promised him forever. Please."

She pleaded. Her mother took her into her arms as Pete and the others were in the middle of issuing orders.

"Be happy Rose. Be safe. And you tell that daft alien that I'll find a way to haunt him if anything happens to you. Love you Rose. Don't let go."

Rose pulled out of her mother's arms, she trembled inside. She smiled, waved and then looked down at the big yellow button.

"I think this is the on switch."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who!

Chapter: The fall

The Doctor's face contorted in anger and disbelief as he held my arms.

"Once the Breach closes that's it, you won't be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

The fury that she had felt was still there but he needed to hear this so she calmly told him what he couldn't grasp on his own.

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help."

He pulled back and for a moment he looked like he wanted to continue to argue but he shouted for her to enter in the coordinates. They ran around like mad getting everything set up and when it was time to place the clamps she hesitated when she heard it again.

"Don't let go."

She turned towards the Doctor to ask him to repeat himself but he was facing away from her. The nagging turned into a full blown sledge hammer pounding away at her head. She moved the clamp within reaching distance of the lever without realizing and then on the doctor's word switched on the lever and gripped the clamp as if her life depended on it. Which it did.

She watched as Dalek and Cybermen alike were pulled into the void. They laughed that the plan was working. It was all going so well, until it didn't. Sparks showered and a voice echoed in the room.

"Offline."

Ignoring the Doctors screams she reached towards the lever but despite having moved the clamp closer she was still slightly out of its reach. Grabbing the clamp tighter she pulled back because she knew that it was going to work. Don't let go. All day those words had followed her and now she knew why. Staring at the Doctor she saw him move as if he was planning on coming to her.

"No! Stay there. I can do this."

She ignored him again as she went through her options. She reached for her belt and quickly undid the fastening before pulling it out of the loops. Quickly she refastened it through the clamp pulling it tight before letting it go to flutter before looking at the Doctor again.

"I've got to get it upright. "

Then she let go and heard his agonized scream. She held her breath until she felt the lever in her hand and she pushed and strained all the while hearing the Doctor scream her name. With a final click the lever locked back into place and the voice echoed through the room again.

"Online and locked."

Rose's eye's watered from the wind funneling through the room. Her muscles screamed at the effort it took to keep her grip.

"Rose, hold on! Hold on!"

The void was closing and the wind was pulling harder at her body.

"Don't let go."

Her head shot up at the words eye's glowing gold for a brief moment. Determination shot through her blood stream and she pulled herself up and reached for the belt that fluttered near her finger tips until she gripped it with both hands. Her arms trembled as her muscles burned as she pulled herself back to the clamp until she was able to hook her arm back in and she held on. And then there was silence. Her body dropped back to the ground and her head hit the floor and then her world faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!

Chapter: The escape

She became alert all at once. Sitting up straight and looking around for danger, she could imagine that she looked a lot like the Doctor right now. Everything was a soft golden color and completely devoid of furniture. Standing up and doing a complete circle but there was nothing, not even walls.

"Hello?"

The thought that she might have died started floating through her mind but before panic began to set in a soft chuckle came from behind her. She swung around only to stumble back because she there was no way she could be seeing herself standing in front of her.

"Who are you?"

Rose was surprised that her voice sounded strong.

"Take a look."

Her otherself just smiled as if she knew something that she didn't.

Rose did more than just a glance over. She took in the face of the woman before me. Her face had lost its round softness. Instead it was high cheek bones and sharp angles. Her eye looked the same at first but as she stared at her she noticed that they had lost something. They looked so very old, ancient even. She looked so much younger than her eyes said. She was a few years older than her if she was to guess and she had an athlete's body all lean and muscled. Although there were noticeable differences she could not deny that it was her.

"You're future me?"

The familiar stranger in front of me sighed a deep soul weary sigh before pointing.

"Sit, we need to talk."

Rose turned and shrugged at the comfortable lounge chairs that hadn't been there before. Living in the Doctor's world made it so that she could handle this with some modicum of calm. They both sat down before she repeated her question.

"Yes and no. Yes I am from a future time and no I am no I am not."

She leaned back in confusion.

"Wait. What? How is that an answer?"

Older her smiled.

"I don't exist outside of our mind. I am."

She struggled for a moment.

"I am a memory recording. One of your own doing."

Rose had thought that she was confused, but now she was completely lost.

"Come again?"

Older me rubbed her temple as if she had a growing headache. Come to think of it. Her head has been hurting. She mirrored her actions.

"Rose, YOU are from the future, but you're stuck in the past. That's why you look the way you look. You were captured by a species known as the Turians. Well, when I say captured I mean to say, that you gave yourself up to them. When I say gave yourself up, I mean to say you demanded to be taken by them."

She stopped her before another question could be asked.

"The recording doesn't allow for in depth story telling. So you get the short version. The Turian are destroying the other universe. They go from planet to planet and ravage it until there is nothing left. They made it to Earth. They squashed us like ants, but there were still sections that the Turians weren't able to capture. Areas that had been set up as a last stance against complete take over. You lead those rebels, you helped create lines of defense, and when the Turians finally broke through one of them YOU demanded to be taken to their leader for negotiations. It was the second time that you had tried but again they turned it down. You were taken prisoner and they have spent the last two years trying to break you and your mind. They are trying to make you forget."

Rose let out the breath she had been holding and started to speak but stopped. It was a lot to take in.

"But why? Why me?"

Older her reached out and placed her hand on over hers.

"Because you are special Rose, you are unique in all the universes and that makes you something worth studying. They want what you have and that is power. They want to hold time in their hands. And you Rose are the embodiment of Time; A living personification of it. And it started when you looked into the heart of a Tardis. You brave silly girl. They are trying to strip your memories away in order to use you in order to control the power. As soon as they started digging you pulled away and hid yourself from them. I am a recording that you placed in case of an emergency. If hostiles were to invade and alter you mind. I was to keep you intact leaving clues so that you could find your way back. You've been locked away a very long time. I am programmed to activate when it was close to your end. You didn't let go."

Rose closed her eyes and memories of all the strange things that she had forgotten about or ignored resurfaced.

"Don't let go. It wasn't a warning about going to the other universe or the void. It was a warning to not let go of everything. The memories the feelings, the reason why I am the way I am it was a warning not to lose my past. Why now though?"

Again the older her leaned back.

"Your body is close to dying. It can't take anymore, which means that you have to resurface again in order to get out of this prison before you die."

Rose stood up in shock.

"And once more with what?"

Rose thought that she was being very level headed about everything but she didn't want to wake up just to die.

Older Rose shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't be dead for long. You'll get all of your memoires once you wake up. Or at least most of them, some will take a while longer. You've been like this for way to long Rose. Remember this though, when you wake up, you have to get out. You have to escape before they capture you again and then find the Doctor. It took years to stabilize yourself and now your mind has been under attack for a long time. You'll need his help to build up your shields again. Remember that Rose."

Rose nodded. Her heart rate started beating a rapid tattoo in her chest. Her lungs began to burn. What was happening? And wait, did she say find the Doctor? Where was the Doctor?

"You're waking up Rose, remember find the Doctor. Your back."

Someone had turned out the lights again. She was back in the darkness, floating to the surface. Her lungs burned with her first full breath, her eyes wouldn't open. So she laid there using her other sense instead. There was a hum from machines and ventilations. There was a smell that reminded her of hospitals. No conversations, no movements. She waited several more moments before she tried to wiggle around only to discover that her body was too weak to move with any sort of coordination. So she concentrated instead on getting her eyes open. They cracked open only enough to reassure herself that she would not be blinded by the light. She lucked out because when they did open fully it was to find that she was in a dimly lit room and she was all by herself. She managed to get her legs off the bed and took her time putting her weight on them. She collapsed anyway. _Remember that you have to escape._ The words echoed in her mind and she gritted her teeth together and crawled towards what she assumed was the door. She was exhausted by the time she got to the opening but she forced herself to keep going and crawled out and to the right. One arm working in tandem with the other she struggled her way down the quiet corridor only pausing to check around corners and doors. She began to smell was she was guessing was dinner in the air and her stomach growled so loudly she was thankful that she was the only one in the corridor. Of course they wouldn't have anyone one watch. She had been comatose, weak in body and it seemed utterly alone. Why would they waste time with a watch? She crawled for several long minutes before she pulled herself into what looked like a storage room. Closing the door she rested against it until some of her energy returned. She had no idea where she was going but her body seemed to know. It was the only thing she had going for her now and her body had led her to this room. Why?

Rose looked around trying to see if there was anything useful she could use when pain began to truly set in. Fire was beginning to lick at her insides and it took everything she had not to scream. What was wrong with her, why is she in pain like this? And through the pain her memories started to resurface. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out. So many years of memories swamped her and although she was sure there were more missing she finally remembered what had led her to all this.

Rose spit the blood out that had pooled in her mouth; she reached for what she knew was sitting on the shelf just behind her. A vortex manipulator, a crude but effective way of traveling through the vortex.

_You're back._

Rose smiled briefly when she finally remembered those words. She pressed the button just as the pain consumed her. Her body arched back and light exploded in a wave of power that set off electrical fires and explosions throughout the ship; severely damaging it and the crew inside before light faded away leaving nothing behind to show that she had ever been there.


End file.
